Fixing Green
by TheSecretMarauder
Summary: The Pokedex Holders all want to help Green. His past is too big for him to push aside, so, they try to help him out and...fix him.


Ok so here's my first story. Oh my gosh, can't believe I'm finally getting around to doing this. So enjoy! Please don't be too harsh. Reviews are welcome! And by the way, in this Green is a boy and Blue is a girl. And sorry if they're OOC...I don't think...yeah they probably are...yeah...just go with it I guess? Just enjoy...don't be too harsh...

* * *

Fixing Green

That night all the Pokedex Holders were at Professor Oak's lab to have a party. There was no reason really, just a chance for friends from all over to come and have some fun together. They had the TV on and were just waiting for the last two people to come. Green and Red. The Pokedex Holders had convinced Green to reconcile with Red after so many years of rivalry. Green was 22 and it was time, in their opinions, to let bygones be bygones. It took Blue telling him that he needed someone to talk to and relate with and that "they were only trying to help him so he better do it or else". Red was the only person they could think of that he would be able to relate to and maybe, finally, open up to. And so he conceded. Plus being blackmailed by Blue was definitely not something on Green's to-do list.

So, Green found Red and they got to talking. Green apologized to Red and vice versa. The Holders weren't really sure what they had said to each other. All they knew was that they decided to be friends again, just like they were when they were kids. But the Pokedex Holders had another reason for convincing Green to be friends with Red. See, they had noticed, especially Blue and Yellow that there was something lurking in Green's background. No one could be that calm, that collected, that emotionally unattached. Blue and Yellow both knew some of the things Green had had to face like his parents and his rattata dying. But they knew that there was more, there had to be. They were hoping that Red would be a crucial step in helping them fix Green.

The door opened and showed Green and Red. They walked in and greeted all their friends. Now, if someone were looking carefully enough, they would notice a faint heat emanating from Blue's cheeks as she looked at Green and greeted him. They would notice the same thing when looking at Yellow as she greeted Red. Of course, Blue would deny it and Yellow would merely get flustered if asked. But both knew how to get rid of it as quickly as possible, so no one noticed, consciously at least.

The music was on and the drinks were being passed around. Everyone was having a great time. Ruby and Sapphire were getting along…well mostly, Gold and Crystal were actually having a conversation, and everyone was enjoying themselves. But then something happened; something that most of them had never experienced before. Green laughed. He actually laughed. It wasn't a sarcastic laugh or a snicker. It was a full on, sidesplitting laugh that rang of joy and happiness. Everyone in the room smiled brightly as they saw Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow all talking together and joking around. Red had just told a funny story and they were all nearly in tears. The Kanto Pokedex Holders were all having a blast together, talking about their journeys and the shenanigans they've gotten into. All in all, it was a fantastic party.

Everybody noticed how much fun Red and Green were having. It was hard to imagine how they had made such bitter rivals when they were such great friends. But then Green's faced slowly closed up. He had heard something that reminded him of his past. Red, Blue, and Yellow all noticed, and eventually the rest of them did too. They all looked at Green. Red asked what was wrong, as he looked concerned. Green began to say how it wasn't his fault and that he didn't mean to, getting progressively louder until he was nearly yelling at the top of his lungs. You see, Green had faced a lot of stress in his life and eventually the dam had to break. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, it happened when all the Pokedex Holders were here. No one knew what Green was referring to, though it seemed Red had a bit of a clue as his face turned sympathetic.

Silence. Green had stopped yelling, though he still had that look that told them he wasn't with them. He was somewhere in his past. A tear slipped down his cheek, then another, then another. He couldn't stop the tears, nor did he want to. Red kneeled in front of Green and told him that he knew it wasn't his fault and that Green needed to come to terms with it. Green rested his head on Red's shoulder and hugged him. Red hugged back as the crying slowed down.

Green whispered, "Why…why did it have to happen to me?"

Red answered quietly, "I don't know. Maybe fate believes you are strong enough to face these painful moments and that they would help you become your true self."

Green lifted his face and saw all the others in the room looking at him, showing with their faces that they would be there for him through it all. He smiled. The door opened.

It was Professor Oak, looking to see what the noise was. He noted his Grandson's tear stained face but focused on Red. He began asking how he'd been and how happy he was that he was here. Green's smile fell and his eyes became cold. The others noticed how the Professor didn't so much as take a second glance at Green, despite how the tearstains were clearly visible.

They all thought "Why?"

Red asked, "Why? Why are you looking at me, when your grandson is in so much pain?"

Oak looked at Green. Green looked back. Oak said, "I do not have time for the weak." He turned around to leave, and Green stood up and faced him.

"I am not weak. I have faced more than you ever did. Have you had to watch your own pokemon die and know you were responsible? Finally manage to get the title you've been striving for, only for it to be taken from you five minutes later? Know that no matter how hard you train you'll never be better than your rival? Watch yourself push others away when all you wanted was to have someone be by your side? Have your parents die tragically and be forced to live with a man who neither loves nor cares about you? See your sister try to be happy in front of you and make you feel better despite her own pain? Have to look at the man who constantly thought you were weak and remind you every day of the shadow that is cast over you?! See that you weren't enough for him?! That no matter how hard you tried, he still wouldn't recognize you and tell you that he wished the other boy were his grandson?! To be someone who is always second best and no one seems to care about their feelings?! No you haven't! And you don't know what I've been through because you never took an interest in me! Never saw me as who I was! You only ever thought of me as a hindrance! I was NEVER good enough for you! I'm done trying to be the grandson you wanted, the one you thought you deserved! I deserve better than you! I may not be whom you wanted, but I know that I am better than you. I am not weak. I am strong. I am strong and I…am broken."

Green stopped talking. He looked at the Professor for a few more seconds, and turned around. All eyes were on the Professor. His expression was slightly pained as he realized the damage he had done. He looked at Green and saw a boy…a man who had faced so much tragedy and pain, yet still lived on and strived for what he wanted. Green hadn't given up even though he faced these painful events virtually alone. He was…strong, yet broken. Or perhaps he was strong because he was broken. Oak looked at the ground and turned towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Just before he left, he whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Green's eyes were swirling with emotions. Red went up to him as Green sank to the floor. Red sat on the floor and hugged him. Blue came and hugged him as well. Then Yellow. Then everyone else. They all heard Green whisper, "I'm broken…"

All the Pokedex Holders believed that Green was strong. They were all there for him, and would stay by his side. They knew that this was a major step for Green, to confront his Grandfather. There was still a ways to go before he would be himself again but it was start, just as befriending Red again had been. All of them in the room knew that step-by-step, piece-by-piece, they were slowly but surely…fixing Green.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
